LA LIBERTAD DE KAGURA
by pandorayoukai
Summary: terminado. el ultimo capitulo es mi favorito
1. Default Chapter

LA LIBERTAD DE KAGURA- 

_POR PANDORAYOUKAI._

_**Este fic es dedicado para yashi espero que te guste la primera parte ya que sera un fic de tres capitulos disfrútalos **_

_Kagura observaba fijamente el horizonte soñaba con la libertad que naraku le negaba, anhelaba salir de ese tétrico y buscar a quien su corazón llamaba, ella la que controlaba los vientos tenia corazón (no es el que naraku mantenia en un recipiente) su corazón era aquel que caminaba sin rumbo, buscando a su creador, él que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de asesinarla y se habia detenido, ella anhelaba su muerte... si la muerte lo unico que ella misma no era capaz de provocarse, llamenlo cobardia, llamenlo apego a la vida, llamenlo como quieran, sus pensamientos volaban fuera de _esos _muros impenetrables e inamovibles, la unica que sabia de su anhelo de libertad era Kanna, la representación de la nada, "su hermana" pero por alguna razon no le habia comentado de su secreto a naraku._

__

_pero muy lejos de ese lugar transitaba como siempre el señor de los bosques y amo de las tierras del oeste sesshoumaru, su andar lento y elegante (como todo él) era apesadumbrado, su mente divagaba en una persona "kagura", llevaba horas tratando de apartar de su mente aquella suplica que la ya mencionada hiciese la noche anterior _

_- por favor seshoumaru, debes ayudarme a liberarme de naraku_

_- ¿por qué habria de ayudarte?_

_- por que si me liberas acabarias con él._

_- a que te refieres _

_ella se habia marchado pero esa suplica lo habia dejado muy alterado, de pronto sintio esa sensación ese hedor era él Naraku, _

_- buenas noches, Sr. Sesshoumaru _

_- ¿qué deseas, acaso vienes a que por fin acabe con tu existencia?_

_- no. Claro que no, vine aquí nada mas a darle un obsequio _

_diciéndole eso saco una vasija de color rojo y la coloco en el suelo ,_

_- de ti no volvere a aceptar nada_

_- ¡oh! Eso es una lastima, bueno entonces tirare el corazon de kagura_

_- ¿Qué? El corazon de kagura _

_- ajum! Aquí en este recipiente mantengo el corazon de mi primogenita_

_- y ¿para que me lo das?_

_- sabe ella ya no me es util, pero no puedo matarla ¿qué tal si se la obsequio?_

_- y para que querria yo a kagura _

_- no se pienselo, usted es un youkai macho y ella es hembra, su mejor oportunidad de conocer el cuerpo de una mujer _

_- je, je, (ya saben la tipica risa burlona de este sujeto) ingenuo, mi soledad nada tiene que ver con mi experiencia, ademas ella despide tu repugnante aroma_

_- ¿qué mas da? Bueno aquí le dejo para que haga lo que mas le plazca _

_dejo la vasija y tal como llego se marcho. Sesshoumaru miro la vasija con recelo, se acerco, lo olfateo ( perdón le ganan los instintos) por fin lo sujeto con su mano (la unica) y lo llevo a la altura de su rostro y sus labios dejaron escapar la unica palabra que de su corazon salio "kagura" lo dijo pero no se percato de lo que habia dicho hasta que una voz lo saco de su pensamiento _

_- ¿por qué me llamas?_

_- quien te ha llamado _

_- tú acabas de decir mi nombre _

_- (acaso me he vuelto loco)_

_diciendo eso volteo a verla estaba ahio parada la verdad es que mientras sostenia el vaso que contenia su corazon se mostraba impaciente _

_continuara..._

yashi lamento que sea tan corto pero, hasta hoy que lo he podido subir te prometo que la próxima vez sera mas largo y jugoso ya veras lo que le tengo preparado si quieres mandarme una idea de lo que quieres que suceda haslo ya que tienes mi correo y soy abierta a las sugerencias

_adios _


	2. los hermosos colores del amor

_LA LIBERTAD DE KAGURA _

_CAPITULO 2 LOS HERMOSOS COLORES DEL AMOR _

Despues que sesshoumaru se habia regañado a si mismo sobre el por que de llamar a kagura no lo soporto y decidio marcharse pero antes de que lo hiciera una voz le reprendio

- acaso no me vas a contestar.

- no tengo por que hacerlo

la manera tan fria de contestar de sesshoumaru asusto a kagura pero esta vez no dejaria que se marchara asi nada mas y camino junto a el mientras el atardecer caia sobre ellos los colores rojos y naranjas se acababan ya que la noche se hacia presente era una noche de luna llena cuando sesshoumaru se decidio a decirle un par de cosas a esa creación de naraku

- deja de seguirme el olor de naraku esta en toda tu piel

- no me interesa, en tus manos llevas algo que es de mucho valor para mi devuélvemelo,

- ¡ah si te refieres a esto! Tomalo eso es algo que para mi nada significa

el volteo sobre sus talones para entregarle el objeto que sus manos sostenian pero una vez frente a ella no pudo negar lo bella que se veia con la luna tras su espalda era inconcebible que pensara eso de ese ser creado por naraku el mismo se regañaba mentalmente diciendo (en que demonios piensas) pero habia algo en ella que lo atraia y sin darse cuenta sus pies comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella la pobre kagura se sentia muy confundida como para darse cuenta de que ella no oponia resistencia alguna, asi fue como sesshoumaru llego hasta donde kagura y sin pensar en las consecuencias la tomo del rostro y la beso... N/a (puah.... que asco perdón pero ni yo me lo esperaba) los labios de kagura eran suaves mientras que los labios del señor de los bosques eran frios y sin vida un beso de esa naturaleza no era comun verlo, pero después de unos pocos minutos los labios frios de seshoumaru comenzaron a calentarse y su mano comenzo a recorrer la piel de ella era inusual ver a sesshoumaru comportarse de esa manera pero la luna llena que brillaba en lo alto del cielo estaba provocando que ese suceso se llevara a cabo. Los plateados cabellos de seshoumaru caian sobre la espalda de ella como una cortina sedosa y mientras se dejaban llevar por la pasión del momento. Un ser en forma de mandril los observaba desde un arbol cercano

continuara ....

si les parecio que este capitulo fue corto y no era lo que esperaban es por que lo hice en el ciber de mi colonia y la verdad tuve que usar mis encantos para que el chico de ese lugar me regalara unos minutos mas pero siempre sigo con la promesa de mejorarlo

muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo


	3. amaneciendo sin ti

LA LIBERTAD DE KAGURA 

_CAPITULO **3 AMANECIENDO SIN TI **_

La figura que desde lejos los observaba no era otro mas que naraku el estaba viendo a su primogenita entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ser mas poderoso del sengoku esto le lleno de rabia al recordar la razon por la cual decidio a abandonarla.

_FLASH BACK_

_Era de noche y en el castillo un hombre rondaba las habitaciones hasta que se detuvo frente a una abrió la puerta y del otro lado se encontraba kagura quien al ver la irrupción del hombre dijo _

_¿que quieres?_

_Crei que estarias asustada por la tormenta _

_Acaso crees que soy una chiquilla quiero que salgas de aquí inmediatamente _

_No te pongas asi solo quiero hacerte compañía ya sabes la mitad de mi ser humano extraña el cuerpo de una mujer _

_Alejate de mi no me tocaras podras obligarme a permanecer a tus ordenes pero jamas me tendras._

_Kagura logro hacerlo salir de su habitación pero no sin antes llevarse una horrible amenaza _

_esta bien hoy no seras mia pero te advierto que no seras de nadie _

_para lo que me interesa ya termina de largarte _

_esa noche paso hace tiempo y hasta ese dia kagura no le habia dado importancia a las palabras de naraku pero quien podria hacerlo con los beso y las caricias que sesshoumaru le daba. El anochecer estaba de su lado la luna y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad mientras los cuerpos danzaban llenos de pasión sin saber de lo que mas adelante les esperaba _

_la pasión no se consumio hasta ya entrada la madrugada cuando los rayos de sol se colaban por la copa de los arboles que servian de abrigo a los amantes ambos estaban cansados y durmiendo placidamente uno junto al otro era un sueño tan pesado que ninguno se dio cuenta que junto a ellos una sombra los rondaba una vez cerca de ellos tomo el frasco con el corazon de kagura y lo quebro junto con el contenido, y desapareció la joven mientras, desaparecio dejando como unico recuerdo de su existencia las ropas que se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí _

_el cuerpo de kagura se disolvió y su alma se transformo en una leve brisa que antes de abandonar este mundo acariciaba el cuerpo de sesshoumaru que se encontraba en el césped ahora solo y desnudo._

_Fin _

_Por fin lo termine espero que les haya gustado lo siento pero el final es venganza mia no iba a permitir que se quedara con mi sesshoumaru jamas _

_Si les gusto ya saben dejen muchos reviews y a yashi ya sabes muchas gracias _

_Adios _

_Pandora _


End file.
